attack of the fleons
by owenhayles
Summary: this has been moved to fictionpress sorry read my other stuff asweell :


The darkness of the night

Series

Attack of the fleons 

By Owen hayles

Once in the dark times of dimension war 23 there was a 16-year-old kid named Alex Hughes. he is in the army and is the youngest there. he am leader of the robo squad. he had almost faced death against the Deflinies. They are aliens from Togmotar their home planet. he was in the army headquarters when the alarm-sounded .It was a rush to the landing platform because everyone was charging towards there robots. his robot transportation was black with a rapid-fire machine gun for a left hand, jet thrusters and titanium lithium (very strong) wings on its back. As he was pelted into the air in his loud monsterous machine, three Deflinies filled his vision. A few seconds later they were drilling into his robots wigs. he spun vigorously to throw them of but it didn't penetrate them. There was only one thing to do, abandon ship.

No there had to be another way. "Of course!" he shouted as he clicked my fingers. " "Its I need a Backup droid ASAP" he screamed into the COM link.

"Its On its way " said the robotic voice on the other side. he then realised he was falling into the abys of a small black hole,but in the darkness thare was a smmall oval pod...

********

A few hours later he was back into the headquarters catching some rest. It was about 5:30 in the morning when the alarm went off again. I sat up in bed before I rushed to my temporary transportation. (One that looked nothing like my old one) I flew to Togmotar the home planet of the Deflinies. But it wasn't there something had destroyed it. I then saw a giant rock shaped monster floating off into the distance and then I saw a robot exactly the same as mine but red with a shield and a rapid-fire machine gun. I then found that to get into this floating thing I would have destroy this copycat like machine. The battle had begun with the raging cacophony of machine gun fire and the humming of engines. As I wove out of the way of a shotgun shell " where the hell" Alex said before he realised that more were turning up by the second. What was disturbing him more was that their robots looked like his crews and when he got back he found that they were gone along with every one else in the head quarters. As he walked along the body littered passageway. He found it hard to believe that his team had turned against me and they would kill their best friend but it had happened. If he could kill them I would but they _were_ my friends so he would have to go to his home planet and find more recruits and dodge his old fiends but it could be done.

********

For the next few days he was travelling across the stars and fighting the most deadliest assassins trying to find him until I got to Genlay my the forgotten home planet. It looked about average a complete wreck. He then noticed that there was a lonely figure behind wreckage that was possibly a carrier ship, something caught my vision because it was flying through space towards delta –rouge the only named black whole in this dimension and know one knows were it leads. It is supposedly just a black whole but there are rumours that someone went in and came back out without a scratch. Eventually it disappeared into the depths of the black whole. he was still on Genlay when a sonic sound flew through the area. But nothing came so he decided not to take any notice. He jumped into his robot and flew quickly in the direction of the mysterious whole coming closer every second.

********

BUMP" his ship fell right through the whole and crashed sideways into the hard gravel that was the surface of this anonymous dimension. As he opened his eyes from being unconscious in side his robot until he was found by something that looked very familiar. As he got up limply from being unconscious he saw an old friend that he thought he had lost forever "drake!" he screamed as he looked at him smiling. He then heard a roaring noise and looked beside himself to find tyrannosaurs Rex trying to eat him. Within seconds drake had unsheathed a sword and cut of its neck. He looked at him with astonishment last time he saw him he was like a drunken cook trying to cut a chicken. As he sat up he chucked me a sword which he caught by the handle throwing off the sheath as more dinosaurs came into vision. As he started to cut through the forest of dinosaurs viscously until the last of them were killed. "Finally" he said as he slumped down next to a rock whilst drake was standing not sweating at all. "Wow your good drake" he said astonished by what he had seen. Drake said nothing but walk into the silhouette of the forest. "Come back" he screamed but he kept on walking until he turned round and started waving his hands I thought he was mad after a while I looked behind me to see my robot fully function and ready to leave "now leave" he screamed and walked off into the darkness. As Alex started to walk towards his ship he realised that he still had the sword and the sheath he disieded he would keep it as he might need it.

As he got into my ship he found that it had been equipped with a D.R.A.K.E button he didn't no what it did so I pressed it and out of the sky came drake the person that had just blew me off.

*******

he was amazed by the site and had to rub his eyes. But then out of the trees scrambled more dinosaurs. Luckily he had his robot and blew them to smithereens with rapid shots. He then flew back the way he had come and made camp on Marsiluin the snow planet. It was the middle of the night when a shock wave emerged and blew my tent away. I was on the ball and quickly unsheathed my sword and went into a fighting stance. Wait I didn't know how to fight with a sword by the time I finished the thought I had a cut across my chest that was bleeding badly.

*******

When I woke up I found myself strapped to a hospital bed the cut was fixed with bandages criss-crossing my chest from my stomach down. A woman with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a nurse outfit cam in although she didn't look like one. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

" I'm fine but how did I get this?"

" I'm afraid you got attacked by a robot from the army," said the woman sadly

" But I'm from the army!" Alex screamed

" No your not cause your not on the achieve" she said firmly. He then sat in silence as didn't want an argument.

*******

He was woken by a nudge on the side of his arm and opened his eyes wearily drake was standing leaning on the door frame "what are you doing here." I said surprised.

"I heard about what happened so I came back to help you."

" What so now you want to help me. About time" Alex said to drake. "The deflinies have taken over you're team and will use them against you they will try and kill you."

"How'd they do that? " wondered Alex

" They used a human converter to have bodes like humans then used a gun from far out in the stars to replace part of there memory. I know the name it is apocalypse385" drake said seriously

" Why did they name it that? " Alex said

" Now why would I know that "drake said although it was stupid thing to say.

" I need some sleep I will be out tomorrow can you get my bot ready and then we will find apocolips385"

"Ok but it might look different"

"How do you mean"

"You will see"

And with that they both left the hospital wing-A

*******

The next day he woke up relatively early as the sun was not up and there wasn't a sound. As I got dressed I herd a knock at the door "come in" I said calmly as drake walked through the door.

"How you feeling" said drake

"Fine you"

"Your bot is in are new HQ"

"Cool are we leaving then"

" If you're okay I will sign you out"

" Where's are new HQ?"

" Just past Maltantoe"

" How far is that"

" On the first moon but we will stop off at Maltantoe for supplies"

" Nice lets go"

*******

Half way their drake's bot had a technical fault so he had to land on the forth moon of chalimar. It was a wasteland and only a few people with no money stayed there and it had a jail as big as one side of the planet, on the good side it had the best garage in this dimension and an excellent supply store. As they walked into the garage the rain was pelting down with a tap of hail from the charcoal like sky. Inside they spoke to a worker. " What you want." The worker said sharply

"We would like to buy some new Jet thrusters for our Bots" Alex said obviously annoyed by the rudeness

" And some new model, top of the range machine guns, bullets and E. please" chirped drake

" Anything else" the worker said sarcastically

" Just get the things I ordered please," said drake again obviously annoyed.

The worker placed the items on the desk in front of him "that's 15 rube's and 2 gillies please" said not changing the tone.

" Bye, bye" said drake pulling out a sawn off shot-gun from his belt and pointing it at his head

"You can't do this," shouted the worker

"Shut up," said drake pulling the trigger and sending a bullet spinning into his head with a point blank shot.

He grabbed up as much as he could and walked off, looked behind him and said, "pick up the rest" and then walked over to the ship.

"You cant just shoot someone and walk off that's murder" proclaimed Alex.

" I just did," said drake with an I don't care attitude.

Once everything was fitted and operational they flew on out of chalimars moon and started for space. " What the hell was that?" I shouted through the COM link at drake

"Was what?" replied drake calmly

"What do you mean you shot him!" I screamed

"He deserved it"

"No he didn't know one deserves to get shot"

There was no answer

"Well then" I said a bit more calmly.

"You've changed since we last saw each other" and then it was quiet as I got into my bot.

There was no talk as we flew towards our destination....

**thank you for reading... this is my first publishment and i hope it was good enough for all the people of . please place comments and give it a rating out of 10 **


End file.
